R'klll
R'klll was a Skrull empress who came from the House of T'Ryss. She was the widow of the two previous Emperors of the Skrull Empire and succeeded them as Empress Regnant. History R'Klll was the eldest daughter of the emperor T'gall who was murdered by Ggrill'al and she was Forced to marry him. With her first husband, Ggrill'al, R'klll had three sons and a daughter: Meg'ror, Ptakr, Tenelle, and Talos. Her first two sons and husband died in a fire fighting against kree soldiers, the supreme intelligence's subordinates. After her husband's death, she married his brother, Dorrek VII. R'Klll was planning to kill Dorrek VII, and he in turn was planning the same for her. During the Skrull war with the United planets, the fighting got close to Dorrek's flagship and he ordered them to take him to where it was safe, the throneworld. Disgusted at his cowardice, she assassinated the emperor by shooting him in the back. She then framed the murder on the Fantastic Four, saying that the FF used the invisible woman to shoot him in the back. Talos : A tale of a Alien Empire In Talos's Flashback, R'klll is seen beside her deceased second husband, holding his hand when the Imperial Princes and Princesses enter the chamber. She greets and tells them to come closer. K'arr'n asks if the Emperor was murdered by the Fantastic Four, she says yes and tells them to come say farewell to their King. She hugs K'arr'n and says that she only has him left, asking if he will support her, to the disgust of De'zean, who calls her a hag. She then makes the announcement that due to K'arr'ns obligation to the army, she will take over as Empress of the Skrull Empire. As K'arr'n's supporters are about to start an insurrection, Talos steps in and chimes support for his mother in the form of a chant that facilitates her ascent to the throne. After the funeral, Talos Is confronted by Anelle, who presses him about the well being of her son, Knowing that It was him, that oversaw his fleeing to Earth. Taos's tells Anelle about Mar-vell's death. To which she is horrified and burst into tears. R'klll overhears them, as she nears them with a crowd of Dard'van's priests behind her. When she arrives, She tells them that she was the one that hid the Truth from her. As she sent delegates to his funeral to pay respects. And that the Baby Is being raised by the nursemaid, Anelle sent with the child to Mar-vell. Anelle then crys in her mother's arms. During the Dark Phoenix crisis, the Shi'ar Majestrix Lilandra consulted R'Klll, Chief of State Marte Allon and the Kree Supreme Intelligence as to what action to take regarding the current host of the Phoenix Force (Jean Grey). She and the Supreme Intelligence agreed to ending the Kree-Skrull War based on the months long fight on Earth's Moon between the Skrull operative Raksor and the Kree operative Bel-Dann who were originally assigned to observe the honor duel between the X-Men and the Shi'ar Imperial Guard to determine Jean Grey's fate. A mission against the Fantastic Four by a team of X-Men imposters (Super-Skrulls) was approved by the empress. The empress died comforting her daughter Anelle, in addition to billions of other Skrulls as Galactus consumed the Skrull homeworld. Category:Royalty Category:Aliens